whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander (Ventrue)
Alexander, frequently called Alexander of Paris for being the longtime Prince of that city after the fall of Rome, was a 4th generation Ventrue Embraced as a youth by the Ventrue Antediluvian in Ancient Greece and ultimately destroyed in 1232 CE by the Gangrel warlord Qarakh, while the latter was infused by the power of the baltic deity Telyavel. Biography Alexander was Embraced in Athens seven centuries before the birth of the Christian god. In appearance, he is 16 years-old, as beautiful as a classic Greek god, with golden, curly hair. He is described as beardless youth, his classically sculpted face framed in dark ringlets, his lovely eyes outrageously long-lashed, dark brown flecked with hints of amber. His clan weakness only allowed him to feed from women who were in love (but not married). However lovely, his age transpires through his cold body language, typical of the ancients, without unnecessary movements. He endured many hardships during his unlife and grew overconfident with age, eventually travelling to Paris, and becoming the Prince of that city for many centuries after the fall of Rome. In Paris he created his Grand Court which he ruled utilizing fear and justice with the cooperation of several Toreador elders. Taking the Frankish family of Charlemagne under his wing around 800 CE, he supported the creation of the Holy Roman Empire, but as time went on, his rule became tyrannical and his obsession and jealousy ran rampant. A Ventrue maid of the 6th generation known as Saviarre d'Auvergne arrived during the 11th century, bringing with her advice and ideas for Alexander. However, after he destroyed his consort Lorraine (childe of Queen Salianna), in a fit of jealous rage after she had fled him, he earned a reputation of destroying the things that he loved the most. This led the French Toreador to withdraw their support from his Ground Court, isolating him. With the aid of Alexander's own childe, Geoffrey, the methuselah was finally overthrown and banished from the territories of the Courts of Love in 1222. Spending some time in Heidelberg to recuperate and petition Lord Hardestadt for asylum, Alexander later took refuge in Magdeburg, the German city ruled by Lord Jürgen, where he plotted to win his domain back. The older Ventrue supported Jürgen's war against the Transylvanian Tzimisce and was awarded with the honorary domain of Finsterbach. In his quest to win the backing of Hardestadt, Alexander waged war against the Ferals of Livonia. There, despite overwhelming initial success, he was surprisingly defeated and diablerized in battle by the Feral's leader: the Mongol Gangrel Qarakh, who was channeling the power of the god Telyavel, with the assistance of Deverra and the rest of the Telyavelic Tremere. Trivia * Alexander's personal heraldry displayed symbols of imperial power which he wore into battle. It depicted a , on a pale , with a representation of a golden laurel wreath. The background color was white with repeating patterns of black spots intended to simulate . Running down the center of the shield was a broad vertical purple stripe (the color of royalty) and on the stripe was a gold laurel wreath. * Some members of Alexanders' line (such as Lady Justania, Gaius Marcellus, Geoffrey du Temple, and Gilbert d'Harfleur) have been observed to conduct themselves with poise and grace. Competent public-speakers and sometimes socialites, these individuals achieved some degree of fame for their skill at speechcraft. When put in stressful situations, however, those same individuals have been said to be prone emotional outbursts or behavior, leading others to consider them arrogant or immature. References * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Ventrue (VTM) Category:Fourth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters